This invention relates generally to the art of electrical motors and more particularly to the art of manual alignment of electrical motors and their associated working mechanisms.
A problem frequently encountered with the utilization of conventional electrical motors in combination with gearboxes and other devices is the need from time to time to arrive at a precise alignment of the motor and its associated working parts. Most frequently such alignment is brought about as a nature of the working mechanism associated with an electrical motor. Most electrical motors conform to the standards set forth by the National Electrical Manufacturers Association so that producers of working mechanism can design such mechanisms to conform to a standard motor. Such motors normally have a C-faced configuration to mate with a conforming section of the working mechanism.
The alignment problem most frequently occurs when it is required to precisely align a portion of the working mechanism. Previously such alignment has been brought about by a hit or miss actuation and deactuation of the electrical motor or by the utilization of complex auxiliary mechanical equipment.